


Heartfelt Blessings

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Depressed and lonely, Niles feels like his world has crashed down around him. Until something happens during a family gathering that changes his life forever. (Episode: "Crock Tales")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving, 1998

Temporarily distracted by Roz talking about her new job, Niles slumped against the arm of the sofa, reminded of the hell he'd been going through ever since he decided to divorce Maris.

In the kitchen, Daphne was busy preparing the Thanksgiving meal, but he got the feeling that she was a bit distracted.

Perhaps it was the conversation she'd had earlier on the phone with her mother. The woman seemed to enjoy making Daphne uncomfortable.

As he watched the goddess whom he'd loved from afar for longer than he could remember, he couldn't help but sigh.

If only...

She walked toward them and set a tray of snacks down on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Daphne." Frasier said. As she turned to leave he stopped her.

"Oh, Daphne! My bath salts man has just delivered a new shipment of my proprietary blend. Would you mind running me a bath tonight?"

Appalled, Niles glared at his brother. How dare he treat Daphne as though she were some sort of slave goddess!

Run him a bath indeed! Why what would ever possess him to suggest such a...

At the thought, Niles shivered.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and imagine such a scenario happening to him, Daphne smiled.

"Of course I will, Dr. Crane. What would you do without me?"

Niles stared at his goddess, unable to take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life.

If she only knew how badly he needed her.

He should be happy that they were friends. After all, most men who loved women from afar never even had the pleasure of speaking with the object of their affections. He'd heard it from patients time and time again.

But he simply couldn't rid himself of the sadness.

His marriage was over, despite his genuine efforts to find something to hold onto. He was living in the worst apartment complex in Seattle; the Shangri-La and his finances were slowly disappearing.

Not to mention that he was bound to spend many winter nights alone and cold.

Cold because his heat had been turned off. And alone because...

Well... he didn't want to think about that.

When their gazes met, Niles sighed and looked sadly into her warm brown eyes.

"A little more wine, Dr Crane?"

"Thank you, Daphne." He said weakly.

With a smile she poured him another drink.

"I know things have been tough lately, but they'll turn around for you. Just watch."

And to his surprise, she brushed her hand against his cheek, causing a wave of dizziness to come over him.

His hand went to his cheek where she'd so lovingly caressed it and the sweet words she'd spoken echoed in his mind.

"She's an angel!"

"Yes." Frasier said with no enthusiasm at all.

Once more, Niles glared at his brother. Clearly, Frasier didn't hold Daphne in the same high regard.

And suddenly he knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're right Frasier. I'm being too morose. I'm taking action."

Niles rose from the couch, ignoring Frasier's confused glance.

"I'm telling Daphne I love her tonight!"

Frasier grabbed Niles' arm and attempted to pull him back onto the sofa.

"Now Niles, let's not be rash! Come on, come on. Let's get you some air."

As Niles felt himself being dragged to the balcony, he tried unsuccessfully to pull away.

"I don't want air! I want Daphne!"

Frasier shoved him outside and closed the door.

"Have you completely lost your senses? What do you expect to accomplish by telling Daphne that you love her?"

Niles looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Well let's see... for starters I'd have a warm place to stay, companionship, someone who will love me unconditionally. Isn't that what usually transpires when one confesses their love for another?"

"And what if she rejects you, Niles?" Frasier yelled.

"What are you going to do then? Are you going to keep pining away for her, like you've done for the past five years? Good God, Man! Get a hold of yourself! You're going through this bitter divorce and this is no time to start a new relationship!"

"Why are you trying to deny me my happiness? It's almost as though you're glad that Maris has treated me so shabbily after all the love and support I've given her!" Niles retorted.

"That's not it at all!" Frasier yelled back.

"Of course that's it!" Niles said. "You've always tried to be better than I am, ever since we were kids!"

Frasier sighed. "Fine. Look it's getting cold out here. Why don't we just-."  
Niles opened the door that led to the apartment.

"All right, Niles. Have it your way."

But Niles rushed past him.

"Niles, Niles! Please!"

Just as Frasier caught up with him, they were stopped by Daphne. The mere sight of her caused Niles' heart to beat faster. She was strikingly beautiful.

"Daphne..."

"Dr Crane, I know what you're going to do!"

Niles was stunned. "Y-you do?"

"Not you, Dr. Crane... Dr Crane! And you can't fire me because I quit!"

Frasier blinked in surprise. "What?"

"When I think of all I've done to save you money! I'm washing me face with dish soap while you're out buying imported bath salts! I hope you rot in debtor's prison!"

A sob escaped as she turned away.

"B-But you can't quit!" Niles said before he could stop himself. "Wh-what will we do without you?"

She turned back around and stared at him, the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I should have known! You're just like your brother! Always thinking only about you and no one else! Well don't worry, Dr. Crane! I'm sure your father can find another health care worker. Someone who will pour your wine and make sure your bloody bath is just to your liking! Don't mind me; I'll just be in me room packing! Excuse me."

Niles heart was heavy as he watched her turn and head to her room.

"Daphne, I love you!"


	3. Chapter 3

The room was eerily silent as she stopped dead in her tracks.

As he watched her, Niles could hear the protests of his father and brother

"Niles, you damn fool! I told you not to-."

"Oh Geez..."

Daphne stared at Niles and slowly walked over to him.

"W-what did you say?"

He swallowed hard. "I-I love you."

Instead of rushing into his arms and kissing him, the way he'd dreamed so many times before...she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Right Dr. Crane! You really expect me to believe that? This is probably one of your brother's ploys to keep me here so he can continue to save money!" Daphne yelled.

"No, Daphne!" Frasier protested. "That's not it at all! Niles was just-."

"Well it's a cruel joke and I won't stand for it! I may not have a fancy degree like you or know anything at all about wine, but I have feelings too, you know! I've been hurt enough already!"

"B-but it's not a joke!" Niles said.

"He's telling the truth Daphne." Martin said.

Niles looked at his father in gratitude and then back at Daphne. He searched her expression, bracing himself for her reply.

There was a long, almost unbearable pause before she spoke and her eyes locked with his.

"Dr. Crane... You're... in love with me?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

When she spoke, the words came out in a whisper. "B-but... Why?"

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why? Oh Daphne, do you really have to ask? I love you for... so many different reasons. Your beautiful smile, your gorgeous eyes, you kind, warm heart. The way you light up a room just by entering it. Your comforting embraces and the way you can tell that someone is hurting. Like earlier when you touched my cheek, making me forget, even temporarily about my sorrows. You're an angel and a goddess and...Well... I can hardly believe I'm saying all of this and-"

"Neither can I!" Frasier interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

Daphne shook her head as tears fell onto her cheeks. "No... I mean... why didn't you say anything before?"

"I wanted to... so many times. I just..."

"H-how long have you felt this way?"

Unable to resist her any longer, he moved closer; his fingers trembling as he took her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"From the first moment I saw you."

A sob escaped as Daphne squeezed his hand. "Oh, Dr. Crane..."

"Well! That concludes the dramatic portion of our evening!" Frasier said. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Daphne gasped. "Oh sod! I forgot all about the dinner! I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I'll get on it right away!"

"It's all right, Daphne." Frasier said in a false tone of reassurance. "You'll just have to work extra hard to make up for lost time! Thanksgiving only lasts for 24 hours you know!"

Daphne lowered her head as though she'd been scolded. "Yes, Dr. Crane."

"I would have hoped that dinner would have been ready by now, but thanks to my brother and his... ridiculous outburst-."

"Fras-."

"Well, Dad what would you call it? He's going through a bitter divorce and he's just not thinking clearly! Perhaps the fact that they've turned off the heat in your apartment has caused your brain cells to freeze as well! Isn't that right, Niles?"

"Fras, knock it off!" Martin yelled. "Look, Daphne... Don't worry about dinner. You and Niles have some things you need to talk about."

"Yeah... Um... I'll finish up in the kitchen." Roz said. "You and Niles just..."

Martin tugged on his older son's sleeve.

"Come on, Fras. Give the kids their privacy, okay? Let's see how the Cowboys are doing. Hope they're pounding Detroit! But first I'll check on Alice. It's the least I can do since I woke her up with my last outburst."

Roz smiled. "Thanks, Martin. I'll just be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."


	4. Chapter 4

Alone in the living room, Daphne smiled nervously at Niles. "Shall we go out on the balcony, Dr. Crane?"

"Certainly, Daphne." He replied, blushing ever so slightly.

He followed her to the balcony and closed the door. It was a beautiful cloudless evening as the autumn sun set over the city and the air was brisk.

"Here... it's cold out." He said, draping his jacket around her shoulders.

She gasped in surprise as his hand brushed against the back of her neck

"Oh... Thank you, Dr. Crane." She replied, pulling his jacket close to her body.

After an uncomfortable silence, they both spoke at once.

"Daphne?"

"Dr. Crane?"

She blushed deeply. "Go on..."

Niles swallowed hard. "Daphne... A-about what I said before... I-."

"It was beautiful."

Her words stunned him. "I-it was?"

"Yes." She said; the word barely a whisper. "The most beautiful words I've ever heard in me life."

When a tear slid down her cheek, he reached out and brushed it away, gasping lightly when she covered his hand with hers.

"Daphne, I-I didn't mean to..."

He moved closer and closer until he could feel her breath on his face. Slowly he closed his eyes and before he realized what was happening, they were kissing. It was a slow, lingering kiss... even better than he'd ever imagined. Her lips were soft and warm and the mere touch of her mouth was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

This was the kiss he'd been waiting for all of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

When the kiss ended, he stared deeply into her eyes and then kissed her again.

"Daphne..."

She pulled him into an embrace, allowing him to feel her heartbeat along with his own. He could hear her crying softly as he caressed her hair with his fingers. The soft silky strands were like those of an angel.

"Oh, Niles..." She said with a sniffle; her voice muffled against his chest.

Wait... he couldn't have heard her correctly.  
With a bit of reluctance, he pulled out of her arms and smiled at her.

"Y-you just called me Niles."  
She turned away, as though embarrassed. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"What?"

Her melodic laugh was filled with nervousness. "Well I suppose since I have feelings for you, I- I can't very well go on callin' you Dr. Crane, now can I?"

This had to be a dream... "You... have feelings for me?"

She began to cry again. "I do..."

The sigh of relief he felt was immeasurable and he held her against him once more.

"Daphne..."

"I love you, Niles."

The words brought tears to his eyes and he blinked in surprise when one slid down his cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words."

She smiled and kissed his hand. "Thank you, Niles."

"I have no right to ask this, but... how..."

"You're kind, sweet... you're always complimentin' me hair or me outfit or me perfume. No one has ever made me feel so special... or so blessed. You're wonderful..."

"Thank you, Daphne." He said holding her close once more.

After a few seconds, she let go. "Did they really... turn off your heat?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I guess I'll be spending a cold Thanksgiving night alone in my apartment."

"Nonsense. After dinner we'll go right over to your place and pick up your things. You're more than welcome to stay here where it's warm."

"That's a truly selfless thing to offer, Daphne but I'm afraid that Frasier may object. After all I ruined Thanksgiving and-."

She stopped him with a kiss.

"Nonsense! You didn't ruin anything. This is the best Thanksgiving I've ever had. Now it's my home too and I know your father wouldn't want you stayin in that dreadful place in this cold weather."

"Dinner's ready!"

"Well, I suppose we should go inside and join everyone for dinner. After all, Roz went to a lot of trouble to finish it."

"Daphne, wait..."

She let go of the door handle and turned to face him. "Yes, Niles?"

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe we'd better just keep this between ourselves right now. Until we can share this glorious news of our love with everyone."

She grinned. "All right."

"What's for dinner?" He called as they walked into the living room.

"Oh it smells wonderful!" Daphne said sitting down at the table.

After a word of Thanks, they began helping themselves to the incredible Thanksgiving feast that graced the table.

"Roz, this is amazing!" Niles said. "I had no idea you could cook!"

"She can't." Frasier said. "I helped a bit in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

"So..." Martin said. "Did you two... get everything worked out?"

"Yes and Daphne was very understanding of the situation." Niles said, glaring at his brother once more.

The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, but he didn't dare reveal their secret. Instead he reached under the table and slipped Daphne's hand into his, interlocking their fingers together.

When she gave his hand a squeeze, his heart beat faster.

For the person he was most thankful for loved him... and that was the greatest blessing of all.

(A/N There are a few more chapters , so please keep reading!)


	6. Chapter 6

The Shangri-La (Later that evening...)

Here we are." Niles said, unlocking the door of his apartment. "Home sweet... um... well, it's home anyway."

Noticing his sadness, Daphne touched his cheek. "Oh Niles..."

Reluctantly he pushed the door open, wincing as the cold air hit him unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry it's not more comfortable." He said.

"I-it's so cold." Daphne said rubbing her arms. "Isn't there something you can do?"

Niles looked at the pile of unpaid bills that lie on his kitchen table, feeling an unbelievable sense of shame.

Unable to look at her, he picked up one of the bills and glanced at the large red letters stamped across the top;

Past Due... Final Notice...

"May I see that?" She asked softly.

He hesitated for a second before handing it to her.

Dear God, what would she think of him? He was a successful psychiatrist who couldn't even afford to pay a small heating bill!

Feeling dejected, he slumped down on the lumpy, uncomfortable sofa with the sagging cushions.

Daringly he looked at her. "Daphne, I-."

She sat down beside him. "Niles, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

He looked away. "Well, I can hardly blame Puget Sound Energy. I mean, they have given me several chances to pay. I just..."

She took his hands in hers. "But this is wrong! Perhaps you should-."

Niles quickly shook his head. "Oh no... I'm not asking Frasier for any money! It's humiliating enough that because of Maris I'm on the brink of financial ruin-."

"I wasn't talking about your brother. I was going to say-."

"I won't ask Dad either. He's done more than enough for me and I don't want him thinking of me as a failure."

She hugged him warmly. "Niles, your father would never think of you that way. But I wasn't talking about him either."

"Then who..."

"Me." She said looking deeply into his eyes.

"What?"

"I'll help you with your bills."

He shook his head adamantly. "No! No Daphne, absolutely not! I cannot allow you to do that. This is my dilemma and-."

"It's no problem at all. I have some money saved up."

"I'm sorry Daphne, but it's just out of the question!"

"But... I want to help you." She said quietly. "Please?"

He sighed deeply. "This is completely wrong and it goes entirely against my ethics."

She smiled and brushed the hair from his forehead. "Is it wrong that I want to help you because I love you? You've always been there for me."

"But Daphne that's different! It's-."

She kissed him tenderly. "Please... Let me help you."


	7. Chapter 7

Allowing her to help him was completely wrong, but he could see how much it meant to her. And the last thing he wanted to do was to break her heart.

"All right. But I insist that-."

Her fingers went to his lips to silence him. "Shhh..."

He watched as she opened her purse and removed her checkbook. "Do you have a pen?"

"Um... yeah." He said quickly searching the end table drawer. "Here you go."

"Now... How much do you need?"

"Daphne... I can't..."

"Nonsense. I know it makes you uncomfortable so I'll just look for meself."

When she rose and walked over to where the pile of bills lay on the table, he began to panic.

"Daphne, please-."

She shuffled through the bills pulling out a few. "All right, these should do! I'll just write out a few checks and you'll be paid in full."

To his amazement, she wrote several checks and put them in the envelopes.

"There... I'll just pop these into the mail on me way back home."

When he saw her writing on a piece of paper, his eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a note to the heating company, explaining why you weren't able to pay your bill. I'm quite certain they'll have your heat on in no time."

She slipped the note inside the Puget Sound Energy bill and sealed it shut.

"And if they don't turn it back on soon, I'll call them meself and give them a piece of my mind!"

He stared at her, this goddess whom he loved deeper than he ever thought possible and in one fluid motion he rose from the sofa.

Not realizing he was standing behind her, she turned in surprise.

"Niles..."

Overcome with love, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" She asked, looking as though she might faint.

"I love you, Daphne..."

She leaned her head against his and touched his cheek. "I love you too, Niles."

"I-I can't thank you enough for this... No one has ever been so kind and generous. You truly are an angel. I promise I'll pay you back, just as soon..."

"Shhh..." Enough of that. It's a bit chilly in here, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, Heavens! I'd almost forgotten! Just let me get a few things together and we'll be on our way. You can watch TV if you'd like."

She smiled as he disappeared into the bedroom to pack his clothes. Settling herself onto the sofa once more, she turned on the television.

"Okay, I'm all ready to go." He said from behind her.

"Me favorite Christmas movie is on... I haven't seen this in years. I tried to watch it at your brother's house so many times but he complains so much that I end up turning it off."

He sat down on the sofa next to her. "Oh... I remember this one! Mom used to love this movie! Dad would always put his arm around her like this while they watched it."

Daphne snuggled against his chest. "Mmmm... This is nice."

"Daphne, you're freezing. We should probably get going. Frasier's bound to wonder where we've gone."

"Actually I have a better idea."

He watched in confusion as she rose from the sofa and looked through his closet until she found what she was looking for.

"Here we are..."

He turned to find her holding a large blanket.

"Daphne, what-."

She covered him with the blanket and then walked into the kitchen.

"Do you have any tea?"

"Yes, it's on the top left hand shelf, but I-."

"What about your tea kettle?"

"Oh...I don't have-."

"That's all right. I'll just use the microwave. There's more than one way to heat water."

Within minutes she brought over two cups of hot tea, handing one to him.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Now... we'll just cover ourselves with this blanket and watch the movie, shall we?"

He sighed when she rested her head on his chest; happier than he'd ever been in his life.

A few hours later, he opened his eyes, startled when he realized that they had fallen asleep while watching the movie.

A glance at the television told him that the movie had been over for a while. What would Frasier think?

He gently nudged her awake. "Daphne... Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong?"

"We should probably get over to Frasier's. He's probably wondering what happened to us."

Instead she sighed and put her arm around him, drawing him closer. "I'm fine."

"But it's freezing! Wouldn't you rather be at home in your nice warm bed?"

She kissed him tenderly and gave him a heartwarming smile. "No... I have all the warmth I need right here in your arms. I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne." He replied, kissing her once more.

And as they held each other, the night didn't seem so cold after all.

THE END


End file.
